


Waves

by KestrelShrike



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word challenge, Fluff, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: For the 100 word drabble challenge by MEFF. Just something short, sweet, and light.





	Waves

There was a place she had liked, back on Earth. “Dad taught me to swim when I was young, but I liked watching the ocean better. It was this cliff in Malibu, one of the few stretches of beach not privatized. You ever miss a real ocean, Kandros?” 

“Turians can’t swim, Ryder.” A moment of silence falling over them. “Not well.” 

“I won’t see it again.” Not a question, but a statement of fact. For Wren Ryder, California’s coastline was a memory. 

“We’ll find a new ocean.” 

“And I’ll make you swim.” Kandros punched her lightly as they stood together.


End file.
